Changing Alphie
by Rayleigh Jane
Summary: Don't read this! IT'S FROM FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AGO AND I KIND OF GAVE UP ON IT.    I apologize for the all caps rage
1. Acceptance

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is my story and the OC's in it. **_

_**P.S. this is the edited and reposted better version of Changing Alphie(: Enjoy!**_

**Acceptance.**

In America, it is extremely odd to find an owl in most areas. It is highly unlikely to see an owl drop a letter off at your house in broad daylight, as well as in no light. After the tawny colored creature flew away from my house I jumped up from where I was and ran to the front door. I slammed the door open and picked up the letter waiting for me at my feet. My mail was a thick envelope with the Hogwarts crest and official seal on the back. The Envelope was addressed to me.

Alphie Jane Carter

50893 25th Street

Washberger, MI, 49025

Rock House, Maple Lake, front door

During my most recent school year I applied for a chance to study abroad through my academy and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since sending in the application, I purchased _A History Of Magic _and read it twice. I've had dreams of the other school, and what it would be like, who I would meat, and what new relationships I would have with new people. Another exciting factor is the famous Harry Potter attends the school and would be two years under mine.

…

My hands shook as I walked the envelope from Hogwarts inside to the Kitchen table. The letter was thick and stiff, as if It contained multiple amounts of paper. Hopefully, its thickness meant something positive. I hesitated to break the seal but finally completed the task. I slowly used one shaking hand to pick up the fist sheet of parchment. It was a handwritten letter.

…..

_Dear Alphie, _

_It is my pleasurable duty to inform you of your acceptance into the study abroad program between Hogwarts and your current Witchcraft and Wizardry school. Your OWL scores, grades and behavioral reports certainly exceed expectations. Also, judging by the letters of recommendation we have received, you will certainly be a wonderful addition to our school. Starting off in a completely new place so far along in your education certainly can be difficult, but the students here will be happy to welcome you. As far as education goes, you will be attending sixth year classes which are NEWT level. Attached is a list of books and other school supplies you will require, a permission slip to enter Hogsmeade village once per month, and our dress code. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay at our school this year. _

_Professor M. McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress, _

_Head of Griffindor house,_

_Transfiguration Professor. _

…_._

Finally the news I had been waiting to hear arrived. I quickly found the other letters and read through them while constantly beaming. I would be going to Hogwarts, One of the famous schools in Europe.

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I'm sure its longer than the original, but still very short. It's basically setting up what's going to happen for the rest of the story. Exciting stuff doesn't happen until school starts, but I promise to keep it entertaining! I'm rewriting this because I attempted to do it last year and had so many distractions I couldn't do it. I'm giving it another shot, I hope you like it:D**_

_**Stay golden, **_

_**Rayleigh Jane**_


	2. new ch 1 posted above , old chaps below

I don't really know if anybody is reading this story I started a year ago, or If anyone cares that I'm updating it, but what I currently have posted is not the story I want you to read. I'm rewriting it all and re posting it when I'm far enough along to do so. I feel like my skills have greatly improved over this last school year because I did have an amazing English teacher!(:

I'll try to get chapter one re posted tonight or Thursday night, please consider reading this it will be interesting!

Thanks so much…

R.J.C.


	3. Telling the World

My mom is muggle born. She thought magic only happened in fairy tales. Until she met dad of course. I've heard all of the stories about when he tried winning her heart over, without scaring her. They're actually pretty funny-well some of them are. Since I'm only half-blood I grew up with some muggle customs too. I called her at work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"hello?"

"Guess what?"

"Chicken Butt!" she joked.

"No. listen, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"really? oh my gosh! Thats amazing! I"m so proud of you honey!" she gushed.

All I could do at that moment was smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I couldn't call my dad at his work of course so I bombarded him with the good news as soon as he got home. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "My little Alphie is growing up and going away"

When my mom got home she left to the store and bought my favorite dinner. our family's secret sloppy joe recipe, fruit salad, and ruffles original chips. When she was gone I wrote three letters. One to the headmaster, one to my brother who was away in England looking for work, and the last one was to Ella, one of my best friends at school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dear Professor Avila,

I'm sure you've already been notified of my acceptance into the Hogwarts

exchange program. I'm extremely greatful to have this opportunity and I promise

to make Woodland Witches and Wizard's accademy proud.

Sincerely,

Alphie Carter.

Dear Cameron,

I miss you so much! I also have the best news ever! I was accepted into the program

and I'm going to Hogwarts! I can't even begin to explain what's going on in my brain

right now. If you land a job near london we should definitely spend a holiday together.

Good luck (wish me some too please) and come home sometime soon so I can see you

before I have to leave! I miss you broskiii!

Love you lots,

Alphie.

Dear Ella,

I won't be going to school this year because I can't stand looking at your beautiful face.

Just kidding (but you're still very pretty). I have a much, much better reason: I, Alphie

Jane Carter will be attending Hogwarts! I'm going to miss having potions and Defense Skills

with you bud! But who gets these kinds of chances? I'll take what I can get Eh? haha.

Write me while i'm there and I'll write you back.

Missing you lots,

Alphie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stuck the letters into three diferent envelopes and called over our family owl, Steve. I attached the three letters to its leg (steve was rather large) and gave him a treat for the flight. Steve gave me an affectionate peck on the hand and flew out of my window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My mom came home with all of my favorite fruits, and dessert. we never have dessert.

Just as dinner was made and my parents and I sat down to eat the dorbell rang. Naturally I hopped up to get it. I opened the door and...

My big brother was there. I squealed and gave him a bear hug. "Cameron! what are you doing here?" I didn't think steve could find him so fast.

"I got a job! in Diagon Alley in London. its strictly for witches and wizards. I wanted to come home and tell mom and dad about it."

'well well well. we both have good news then."

"did you..?"

"yep"

"Alphie! thats amazing!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night was amazing. I was eating my favorite food with everybody in the family home and we were talking and laughing about everything.

"So you're moving out there then?" I asked Cam.

"yeah. well for now I'm going to live at a bed and breakfast called the Leaky Cauldron. The owner's name is Tom and he seems pretty nice.

the cost isn't bad at all. I really like it out there and I hope the job is good."

"since you're working and living out there, I should just come and stay with you for a week before School. What are you doing on the first?"

"um, its a sunday isn't it? nothing. I won't have work."

"nice! then you can take me to kings cross station."

"sure!"

"So Alphie, You'll be going to Harry Potter's school then?" Cameron stated.

"with Albus Dumbledore as headmaster." my father added.

"yeah but they're normal people just like you and I. Sure its cool and all but I'm not going to make a fuss."

"Good plan A." Cameron approved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dinner and dessert (brownies and Ice cream)

Cameron and I sat in his room talking.

"so are you nervous?" he asked.

"you have no idea."

"You'll do great. You're a super brain or something." cam said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Watch out for those boys. They'll probably be all over you because you're foreign" he warned.

"Oh thanks" I scoffed.

"just sayin." he shrugged.

"I'll try not to swipe my V card at _school._" I joked.

"you better not" he raised his eyebrows.

I just laughed and left the room.

I love my brother but, he's crazy.

**...**

**A/N Again, I do not own Harry Potter. **

**And yes, I'm using my middle and last name :D you've gotta love it. I know I don't have a physical discription of her yet but I will soon. Please write me some reviews! I'll try to get to the good stuff before I start school so I'll want to write more often. Yes this is a fred/george fic. And yes this will be during the Goblet of Fire:D Give me some ideas and i might use them! but i don't have motivation to write if nobody's sending me reviews :( I would love you so much if you wrote me one! I hope you like it, and again, this is my first fanfic/ story so if i'm not great just bear with me please. I'm about to start writing chapter 3 which is all about shopping and Diagon Alley if anybody wanted to know. And one more thing, I love Brittish slang! so I'll be throwing some of that in there too(: **

**Thanks so much to everybody who read this!**

**Stay golden,**

**Rayleigh Jane.**


	4. Shopping in an Alley

_**A few weeks later...**_

Mostly everything I needed was packed in my school trunk. Muggle clothes, PJ's, personal care stuff, shoes,

school supplies, educational books, etc. It was almost full. I managed to leave enough room for whatever else

I needed to buy in London. I was looking through the different pieces of parchment I got in the letter from professor

Mcgonagal and professor Dumbledore. It said to bring formal wear for a ball the school was having in the winter.

I was pretty stoked about that. School starts in exactly one week. The plan for today is to find a dress in a muggle

store to make sure nobody will have the same dress and directly after that I'm meeting cam in the Leaky Cauldron

via floo powder. whee. I hate the spinning feeling I get but the convenience is nice.

I found a dress in my towns local shop. Its pale pink. (i'm not going to attempt describing a dress here... just look at

the pic)

I came back home as soon as I possibly could after that and got my things together. I said goodbye to my parents

Then used a pinch of floo powder to travel to the Leaky Cauldron in London. I ended up in a slightly dingy looking place

where I saw Cam sitting in an arm chair waiting for me. He stood up as soon as I arrived and took my luggage. The

very first thing he did was introduce me to Tom who owned the leaky cauldron, then Cam showed me to our room.

I set my stuff down on the bed I was sleeping on and settled in quickly.

"Hey Cam? do you think I could go explore today? since I have nothing else to do." I asked.

"yeah, sure. let me grab my wand."

Cam motioned for me to follow him.

** "**Okay so, to get into Diagon Alley you have to tap this brick," he tapped a brick as he was speaking, "and the walk

way will appear. Its designed so muggles have no chance of stumbling upon it." as Cam spoke the bricks moved

apart so there was now a walkway to Diagon Alley. There were many, many shops all filled with something different.

Everywhere I looked there were witches and wizards of all shapes, sizes, and ages. It was amazing.

The first shop I spotted was filled with all sorts of Cauldrons made from different matericals and for special types of

potions.

"you up for a tour Alphie?" Cam asked.

He showed me every shop and even introduced me to some of the shop owners. Gringotts, the gorgeous snowy white

building with burnished bronze doors was the most noticeable. According to Cam, its run by goblins and protected by

dragons and other creatures.

Some of the shops I saw were Madam Malkins robes for all occasions, Cam introduced me to Madam Malkin, who is

very nice. Flourish and blotts is a book store filled to the ceiling with all kinds of books. Eeylops owl emporium (self

explanitory), Ollivanders (makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.), Magical Menagerie (Magical pet/pet supplies store),

and Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor where Cam bought me the best sundae i've ever had.

Cam left me to wander around and I decided to do some school shopping for myself. I bought what I could of the

uniform. Which was everything but the house tie and badge for my robes. I held off on buying books and quills

because I didn't have all of my money with me. On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron there was a plump witch

with red hair that was carrying several different books. Obviously shopping for more than one child that attended

Hogwarts. Just as I walked past her the books she held fell to the ground. Right away I scrambled to help pick

them up.

"oh thank you so much" she said as I handed them to her.

"sure, Its no problem." I answered back.

"Oh, you're American? I don't mean to sound rude."

"Yes, I'm in an exchange program with my school and Hogwarts."

"oh how lovely, What year will you be in?" she asked.

"I'll be a sixth year."

"I have two sons in sixth year. They're in the Griffindor house maybe you'll meet them. Or any of my children

we've all been in Griffindor for generations the Weasleys have."

"wow, maybe I will. Who knows what house I'll be staying in."

"Good Luck dear, but I must be going now." she said.

"goodbye Mrs. Weasley"

I started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron once again. I heard a slight pop and turned behind me. Mrs. Weasley

Disapperated and was no longer standing there.

I got back to my room, showered, changed, and combed my hair. Soon after Cam bought us dinner and I went to bed

sort of early thinking about Hogwarts and exactly what It would be like.

Cam had to work the next morning. When I woke up I ate breakfast then ventured out into Diagon Alley again. I decided to

finish shopping for school so I took the supplies list and my school money. I walked into Flourish and Blotts and was helped

by a middle aged wizard. After purchasing the books I went into a store where I could buy other supplies such as quills and

paper. I refused help from a witch and browsed by myself. One of the walls in the store was completely covered with quills,

Ink, and different types of paper.

.

..

.

"Excuse me?" a male voice asked.

I turned and looked at the body the voice came from. He was tall and handsome. Those were the only words that ran through

my brain when I looked at him. Handsome. Handsome. Handsome.

"Yes?" I answered before I looked like a total idoit oogling at his brown eyes that made me feel like a noodle while they were

looking into mine.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find a spell check quill" he said with an extremely slight smile on his lovely lips.

"Oh. Um, I don't work here." I answered with and gave him what I hoped was an apolegetic look.

"I figured... to be honest I just wanted a reason to talk to you" he said then smiled.

"oh, well, I don't bite" I said and smiled back at him.

"I happen to fancy that in a person" I giggled after he said that.

_'That wasn't even funny! I feel like such an Idoit'_

"I can't get to know you love if I don't know your name," he stated.

"I'm Alphie. Alphie Carter" I stuck out my hand.

_'What did I do THAT for? Nobody shakes hands anymore..._

He took it and I wondered how often attractive Britts shook hands.

"My name's Cedric Diggory"

"so Cedric, Do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, It'll be my last year."

"Nice. I'm actually going to Hogwarts this year. I'm obviously American but I'm in an exchange program... and I'm shopping today"

I said and gestured to my books.

"ahh I thought it was a bit late for a holiday vacation."

.

..

.

Cedric and I carried on a conversation for quite a while. We ended up eating lunch together in a pub I cant remember the name of.

We did some shopping together and he intoduced me to anybody he saw that he knew from school. I didn't get back to the Leaky

Cauldron until around dinner time which meant I had to explain where I was to Cam. I didn't care. I just experienced an amazing

day with a gorgeous boy that attends the school I would be attending in less than a week. I already knew one person and It won't

be hard making friends if any of them are as friendly or attractive as Cedric. 3

**A/N**

**Hellerrrr. I'm so sorry it took me this long to put this on here! I spent a few days researching the**

**book for specific dates or places where I could refrence things Alphie will do or say. I know I **

**should've done this before I posted Chapter One buuut I'm a slacker so its whatever :P I spent the**

**other days enjoying my last two weeks of summer before High School started. (aah scary high **

**School! :P) Cedric... A familiar face eh? Personally I don't think Robert Pattinson is that gorgeous**

**but Cedric is suppose to be the delicious bacon cheeseburger with crispy fries and an ice cold drink**

**of Hogwarts. So that's how I made him sound(: Thanks to the people who are leaving me reviews! I'm**

**so happy every time I get a new one! (: The editing on this is probably crap... I'm sorry Dx School **

**started for me two days ago so I'll be busy so I'll try to write as much as possible. I probably wont**

**have a chapter up this weekend because there's a festival but who knows? I might spend my night **

**hours slaving over this for you readers(: I would've put pics down below of the dress and the girl I **

**think Alphie looks like buuut this website will not let me do that :( so find my photobucket if you must**

**know. lilbrat1551 and the pics are under the album BLAAHHH I hope you like it because I love **

**you all!  
**

**Stay Golden,**

**Rayleigh Jane. **

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	5. Train Ride

**I do not own anything that's originally from Harry Potter. I own Alphie, Cam, their parents, and a few other things. (:**

The Week I spent in Diagon Alley was absolutely amazing. Whenever Cam had work I would wake up whenever I wanted and roam around the shops. I even met up with Cedric again. I became a pretty regular customer at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor. On my third visit we were on a first name basis.

By the end of the week I re checked my trunk at least 5 times to make sure I had everything for Hogwarts. When September 1st came around I was extremely psyched to finally go to Hogwarts. Cam and I took a taxi to Kings Cross Station. I looked back at the different pieces of paper that were sent to me from Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore says I have to go to platform nine and ¾… That doesn't even make sense!" I exclaimed as we were walking toward platform nine and ten. "Why can't he be out-front abo-" I stopped talking then because I saw a flash of brown hair melt into the wall between the two platforms.

"Huh. Hold on Cam." I walked up to the wall. I was only two inches away and kept walking. Before I knew it I was looking at a large scarlet colored train called the Hogwarts express. Cam was soon by my side again.

"Well, I guess this is it." He said gesturing to the platform 9 ¾ sign hanging near the train.

"yuppers. I'll miss you Camicakes!" I said giving him a hug.

"Don't call me that!" he protested.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, good luck Alphie. Don't change too much."

"Thanks. I won't."

"I'd stay longer but I got called in to work for Molly. She had an accident when she was making a potion and she's at St. Mungos getting some nasty boils removed."

"Oh golly… It's alright. I love you big brother!"

"Love you too little sister!" and after he said that, Cam was gone.

_Now I just have to get on the train and sit somewhere, possibly with another person… A person I don't know. What if nobody wants to sit with me? I'll just sit by myself. Oh Shit, what if everywhere is full? Who do I sit with then?_ I managed to stay calm on the outside but I was in full on panic mode on the inside.

I looked around at all of the other families and students running around to each other to say hello after a summer away from school. I stood there not knowing anybody. Not one person. Except for Cedric! I scanned the crowd for him intently with no luck and started mentally freaking again.

"Alphie Dear?"

I turned around not knowing who said my name.

"Mrs. Weasley! Hi," I smiled warmly at her.

"I've just seen my children off on the train you might want to get a spot too."

"Oh yeah, before they all fill up."

"If you happen to stay with the Griffindor's you'll be sure to meet them. A family of red heads is hard to miss. Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't keep you waiting. Sorry dear, it was really nice meeting you."

"You to Mrs. Weasley"

I waved goodbye and got on the train. Once I put my luggage away I started looking around for an empty place to sit. With no luck I sort stood around looking like a dummy hoping nobody would notice me. Of Course it felt like everybody was staring. Suddenly I heard two voices behind me.

"Excuse us,"

"We don't know who you are,"

"but couldn't help noticing,"

"you look hopelessly confused,"

"and a bit lonely,"

"would you like to sit with us?"

"I'm Fred, and this is George." The boy called Fred said introducing himself and his twin brother. They looked about my age and were tall, adorable, and super ginger with freckles and everything. This could only mean they're Mrs. Wesley's kids.

"Sure," I said smiling, "My name's Alphie"

"Well Alphie, follow us." Fred said heading down the small aisle.

"So, have you met anybody that goes here other than us?" George asked.

"Um, yeah actually, I met somebody in Diagon Alley When I was buying quills. His name is-" I stopped talking because right at that second the door opened and Cedric himself appeared.

"Cedric Diggory." I finished.

"Hello Alphie," He said smiling at me.

"Cedric! Hi," I said probably with too much enthusiasm.

"I can't stay even though I want to, I truly do. I have prefect duty."

"Oh, that's fine, I have company." I said gesturing to Fred and George.

"Hello boys," Cedric nodded to them as if he hadn't noticed them before.

"I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Of course. Soon." He smiled at me again and left.

"The Person you met,"

"is _Cedric Diggory?"_

Fred and George asked in the twin speak they use.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" I asked suddenly feeling a little defensive.

"Well sure He's handsome,"

"but every other girl in school seems to agree,"

"and he just happens to be a complete git."

I crossed my arms and said, "He seems just fine to me."

I sat staring at Fred and George for a few seconds we just looked at each other and for no reason we all burst into laughter at the same time.

After the ice Breaking laughter I felt really comfortable with the twins. Fred and George are hilarious. I laughed until I cried two times. Other Hogwarts students stopped in to say hello. Lee Jordan, A dark skinned good looking boy with dreads stopped by to tell Fred and George about all of the first years he terrorized with his pet tarantula. Two other sixth year boys dropped in to greet us. Their names were Tom and Charlie. Tom had bright blue hair, and Charlie had bright red. It wasn't the same shade as Fred and George's ginger red-orange. It was artificially charmed for sure. According to Fred, Tom and Charlie combined play about 30 instruments and they both sing. They're from London and in a band with a few other students from school. Both boys are from London and met through their fathers, who were best friends at Hogwarts.

Eventually it came time to change into our robes because the train would be arriving soon. I went to the bathroom to change and when I came back Fred and George were arguing with another Ginger haired boy that resembled them quite a bit.

"Hello." I said sweetly interrupting.

"I'm Alphie. You are?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Uhmmm… R-Ron." How cute.

"Okay R-Ron, you can leave now." George said.

"Fine then I'll just be going." He said as he stood up.

"Goodbye Ron. Nice meeting you." I said smiling up at him.

His ears turned bright red and he squeaked something at me and left the compartment.

"Well that was fun." I said and giggled.

"I think ickle Ronnikins has a crush on Miss Carter here,"

"and Miss Carter is devious for making our little brother look like an idiot." Fred and George said.

"Well of course I'm devious. Messing with people is oh, so much fun."

"Where have you been all of my life? A girl who enjoys a laugh at others' expense," Fred said jokingly grabbing my hands. "Will you marry me?"

"yeaaaaa NO."

"Sorry brother. I guess she isn't all that amazing." George said.

Finally the train stopped and we were at the school.

"I'm kind of nervous." I admitted before I stood up.

"Alphie, You'll do just fine." Fred encouraged.

"Now get up and let's go" George said.

Before any of us could go anywhere Cedric popped in again.

"Hello again everybody. Alphie, I'm supposed to escort you to the castle."

"Awesome," I said smiling. "I'll see you later boys."

Cedric and I walked to carriages with no horses attached to them. Once we were seated it started to move. Cedric and I sat talking for the short ride to the school.

"Ready?" he asked once we stopped moving.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered taking his hand as he helped me out of the carriage. I looked up at the massive castle looming over me in the dark. It was truly magnificent.

"I guess this is it."

…**..**

**Hello Again! I'm so very sorry that it's been so long. I've been going through A lot of stuff for the past month and ½ . One of my old friends committed Suicide and a week or two after that my dog died. High School and Marching band has also been kicking some major booty. I'm not usually very busy on Sundays so I'm going to try to make it my designated posting day. (I'm not making promises though.) Thanks for Reading! Please review! I hope you liked it, because I love you all!**

**Stay Golden,**

**Rayleigh Jane. **

.

..

.

**(R.I.P. Kyler and Vinny)**


End file.
